Declararse es para idiotas
by ToshiHijikata
Summary: Un trio de amigos tienen serios problemas en el amor, son listo, pero cuando se trata de declararse son unos totales idiotas. Ahora que se presenta una oportunidad, ¿Podrán ser bueno idiotas y por fin a sus dudas? ¿O se necesitara un empujón para hacerlo? Malik disfrutara todo el espectáculo ante el. Altmal LeoEzio DesmondxShaun.


Malik dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa, El ruido fue tan contundente Shaun hizo una mueca ante la fuerza con que la cabeza de su amigo cayó. _ Malik... Esto es ridículo. _ Leonardo, quien estaba repasando sus retratos, asintió ante las palabras del inglés. _ Terminaras perdiendo neuronas, y dudo que seas capaz de aguantar idiotez de tu propia parte. _ Leonardo se rio sin querer, imaginando a su descarado amigo sirio, conocido por aborrecer cualquier acto de estupidez, haciendo una tontería. Malik no se molestó en levantar la cabeza, solo dejo salir un gemido de cansancio.

Shaun y Leonardo suspiraron al unísono, ambos dejaron lo que hacían por unos segundos, solo para darle miradas entre irritadas -Shaun- y lastima –Leonardo-

_ ¿Al menos has hablado con él? _ Pregunto Leonardo, viendo que no podía dividir su atención sin malograr sus pinturas, el las dejo de lado indefinidamente, Shaun no tuvo reparos en seguir con lo suyo, apenas dándole un mínimo de atención a su desesperado amigo. Malik respondió con otro gemido de agonía. Causando una sonrisa de pena en el italiano. _ Sí que la tienes duro..._

Shaun puso los ojos en blanco, su mirada no se apartó de su ensayo, y aun así, tuvo en si suficiente malicia como para decir. _ No, no lo tiene. Simplemente esta avergonzado porque siempre se queda en blanco cuando va a hablar con Altaïr. _

Malik se estremeció ante la mención de ese tonto. _ ¡Cállate! _ El Sirio se había erguido en su totalidad, con una mirada oscura fulminando a su amigo inglés, Leonardo se rio entre dientes. _ No me quedo en blanco _ Gruño como un animal acorralado. _El oxígeno me falla y no puedo pensar. _ La excusa sonó patética a los oídos del propio Malik, pero Malik no admitirá tal cosa, no en esta o en otra vida, no si su orgullo tiene algo que decir.

_ Aja... _ Shaun le miro incrédulo, casi se podía sentir su burla latente al pronunciar esa palabra. _ Como digas. Si no vas a aceptar tú... no-enamoramiento. Al menos déjanos estudiar en paz. _ Shaun hizo un movimiento deliberado de darle vuelta a la página de uno de sus libros, mirando a Malik para que captara su indirecta muy directa.

Malik ignoro las acciones del pelirrojo, prefiriendo fijar su atención en su amigo italiano, Leonardo arqueo una de sus finas y rubias cejas. _ No tengo un enamoramiento, su presencia me fastidia. Además, ¿Porque me acosan a mí? ¡Eres tú el que tiene una cosa con el italiano imbécil! _Leonardo se sonrojo ante la mención de Ezio.

_ Solo somos amigos..._ Shaun deja salir un bufido por lo bajo, avergonzando más al pintor. Malik le dio una mirada maliciosa al pelirrojo, Shaun se tensó.

_ ¡Y tú no te hagas, Shaun! ¿Crees que no he visto como observas a Desmond? _ Malik curvo una sonrisa de desdén. _ Estoy seguro que toda la escuela puede ver como tienes al pobre deportista inútil, ¡Ah! _ Malik hizo una falsa expresión de sorpresa. _ Claro, como olvidarlo, tu tipo son los idiotas con el cerebro lleno de testosterona_

Shaun chasqueo la lengua, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo que había aparecido en su cara. _ A mí no me gusta ese idiota, y para que lo sepas, solo lo ayudo porque el director me lo ordeno, ¿recuerda? Estabas ahí. _ Malik se burló. Claro que recordaba como el director Miles había acorralado a Shaun para pedirle que ayudara a su querido hijo a pasar las materias, Malik había visto todo el asunto, y no le quedo dudas de que Sr Miles había hecho todo eso por pedido de su hijo, quien había estado también ahí, con una sonrisa triunfante.

_ ¿Así? ¿Seguro? Porque la última vez que lo viste fue hace una hora, y te ha mandado ya cuatro mensajes de "te extraño". _ Shaun abrió la boca para defenderse, pero incluso él tenía que reconocer que eso no era del todo una mentira, su teléfono sonando lo confirmo.

_ ¡Porque es un idiota! _ Grito, agarrando con fuerza su teléfono para responderle al idiota.

Malik dio un giro de ojos. _ Aja... _ Shaun arrugo la nariz, inconforme, ya había mandado el mensaje, así que procedió a apagarlo para evitar más interrupciones –y burlas-

_ Por lo menos yo no lo hago pensar que lo desprecio con mi silencio. _ Ese fue un golpe bajo el cinturón, y Shaun lo sabía y casi se arrepintió de dejar salir ese comentario. Malik volvió a dejar caer su cabeza, ya se había golpeado la cabeza antes, y estaba más cerca de tener una conmoción cerebral que claridad mental.

Leonardo hizo una mueca, y se acercó a su amigo preocupado._ Shaun, déjalo. Terminará con retraso si sigue dándose ese tipo de golpes en la cabeza. _

Shaun soltó un suspiro, dejando por fin su trabajo para presar toda su atención en sus amigos. _ Ok. Viendo que Malik no nos dejara trabajar hasta que tratemos este asunto. Propongo que recapitulemos lo que está pasando y hagamos una lluvia de ideas para resolverlo. ¿Qué dicen? _Tanto Leonardo como Malik –quien había dejado de asesinar sus neuronas- miraron sorprendido a su amigo, conocido por ser un bastardo insensibles y sarcástico de lo peor. Shaun se erizo ante esas miradas. _ ¿Qué? ¡Yo también puedo ser diplomático! _

Malik no pudo evitar burlarse de eso. _ Claro, un inglés diplomático. Se acaba el mundo. _ Shaun rodo los ojos, nunca se aburrirían de las típicas bromas contra Inglaterra.

_ Sí, sí, sí. Y aquí un sirio que no es terrorista. Cuenta un cuento nuevo, ¿quieres? _ Leonardo intervino ante de que esos dos cabeza dura empezaran otra de sus típicas batallas verbales, que tendían a ser muy fuerte y ofensivas para el oyente externo del pequeño grupo de amigos.

_ Ok, Pienso que la idea de Shaun es perfecta ahora que todos nosotros tenemos problemas… del corazón. _ Esto último saco una mueca de asco tanto al pelirrojo como al pelinegro, quienes se caracterizan por mirar de menos todas las cosas emociones que encuentren en su camino. Contrario a esto, Leonardo era un romántico desesperado, y aun a estas alturas del año –mitad del año-, había sido incapaz de ver a los ojos de Ezio sin sonrojarse, mucho menos decirle sus sentimientos.

Malik suspiro nuevamente. _ Bien. Una lluvia de idea, Ok. Aquí va mi idea. Propongo cambiarnos de instituto, sin ellos alrededor, los olvidaremos y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas, tenemos el promedio suficiente para ser aceptado en cualquier escuela del país. _

Shaun parpadeo desconcertado ante la idea, al igual que Leonardo, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no tardo en verle cierta lógica a la propuesta de Malik _ No es mala idea, digo. Este instituto no es el mejor, fácilmente podríamos aspirar a mas, somos genios por derecho propio. _

Leonardo negó varias veces con la cabeza. _ No, No. Y no. ¿No creen que eso sea un poco exagerado? Estos son solo chicos, deberíamos ser capaces de hacer esto sin tener que huir de la escuela. _

Malik jadeo ofendido. _ No estamos huyendo. Yo no huyo, Leonardo. Solo digo que es una alternativa factible donde no tendremos que seguir lidiando con sentimientos problemáticos. _ Shaun asintió. _Además, aun si quisiéramos atacar el problema de frente, a la personas que nos enfrentamos son tan… malditamente estúpidos, y no puedo lidiar con eso. _

_ Malik no puede evitar menospreciar a Altaïr inconscientemente, Yo definitivamente perderé los estribos si paso mucho tiempo escuchando a Desmond hablar, y siendo sincero Leo, dudo que puedas resistir una sonrisa de Ezio sin desmayarte. _

Leonardo se encogió un poco. _ Eso puede ser cierto. _ Levanto la vista para mirar a sus dos mejores amigos. _ ¡Es por eso que digo que hay que esforzarnos! ¡Primero!, Malik, tu deberías darle una oportunidad a tus sentimientos, si te gusta Altaïr es por algo, ¿No crees?, y tu Shaun, sabes que no puedes seguir mostrando lo nervioso que estas en presencia de Desmond con violencia verbal, tienes que esforzarte para mantener el control. Así como yo. Si lo intentamos, tal vez tengamos en nuestras manos el romance escolar que cualquier estudiante sueña. _Leonardo, inspirado por sus propias palabras, se levantó de golpe, atrayendo la atención de todos en la biblioteca, pero eso no le importo, plantando sus manos con fuerza en la mesa, vio a sus dos amigos con gran determinación.

Malik y Shaun trataron de detener a Leonardo antes de que terminara avergonzándose y siendo vetado dela biblioteca. _ ¡Mis amigos! ¡No podemos vivir con miedo al mañana, el que no arriesga se convierte en un conformista, no somos conformistas, somos genios, somos fuertes y tenaces, tu Malik, tu mente estratega y capacidad analítica está por encima de cualquier persona que conozca, podrías ser el próximo Sherlock Holmes, y tu Shaun, era un genios historiador, la historia es un arma en tus manos y una herramienta de construcción para el futuro, eres un registro ambulante de nuestros antepasados! Siendo lo que somos ¿¡Porque deberíamos sentir miedo para buscar a nuestros amores!? ¡Debemos luchar! ¡Seguir adelante! _ Leonardo termino un poco agitado después de gritar su discurso a sus dos amigos, quienes estaban muy sonrojados, tratando de ocultar sus caras de las miradas indiscretas de los demás estudiantes.

_ Dios mío, por favor. Dime que aún sigue en marcha la idea de cambiarnos a otro instituto. _ Exclamo Shaun con una cantidad de pena ajena encima. Malik cerró los ojos, contando hasta 10, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Leonardo vio a sus dos amigos, ansioso.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dicen? _ Leonardo los miro expectante, pero Shaun y Malik no tuvieron la oportunidad de responder cuando una persona desconocida empezó a aplaudir, los aplausos eran lentos y deliberados, por lo que los tres chicos no dudaron en pensar que era una burla hacia ellos. El trio de amigo giro la vista hacia el imbécil que se creía lo suficientemente listo como para ir contra ellos tres.

Leonardo se sonrojo inmensamente al ver a nada más que a Federico Auditore, el hermano mayor de Ezio. Malik frunció el ceño, conocía la reputación de Federico, ese tipo era un imbécil de lo peor, un playboy que usaba más su cabeza de abajo que la de arriba. Además, que bien conocido la rivalidad entre los hermanos Auditore, y Malik no quería pensar en lo que haría Federico si llegara a enterarse de los sentimientos de Leonardo, considerando que por lo menos Leonardo había logrado volverse amigo de Ezio.

Federico tenía una gran sonrisa, Malik quería vomitar si tenía que seguir viendo a una persona tan falsa como Federico. El Auditore se acercó a la mesa del trio de genios. Y como se esperó, Leonardo se había vuelto tan pálido como un fantasma. La tensión fácilmente era sofocante para los involucrados, y los demás estudiantes bebían la escena con una sed casi morbosa, lo que hace la gente por un buen chisme, Dios.

Shaun fue el que termino con el silencio incómodo, como se esperaba, su mirada despectiva había evaluado a Federico y lo había considera una pérdida de tiempo, así que no dudo en despacharlo. _ Ey tú, ya acabo el espectáculo, puede largarte de nuestras vistas. _

Federico arqueo una ceja, una pequeña risa condescendiente escapo de sus labios. _ ¿Crees que es apropiado tratarme así después de todo lo que escuche? _ Federico se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza, como aquel que se divierte con el arrebato de un niño. _ Te sugiero que moderes tu aptitud, te conviene no hacerte mi enemigo. _ Malik frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Somos enemigos? _ Malik se inclinó hacia atrás, su pose era activa, y a pesar de tener que mirar hacia arriba, lograba el efecto de desprecio del que tanto Malik se enorgullecía. Federico frunció el ceño, Malik no aparto su mirada impertinente del Auditore. _ Lo que sea que hayas escuchado, no te da ningún poder sobre nosotros, Federico. No sé qué es lo que quiere un imbécil como tú con nosotros, pero yo te recomiendo que te largues y olvides este encuentro_ Malik endulzo voz, entrelazándola con burla y obvio desprecio, ni hablar de desdén._ es por tu propio bien. _ Término con una gran sonrisa maliciosa. Leonardo y Shaun se quedaron afuera del intercambio, Shaun no vio necesidad de intervenir, viendo que Malik usaba la oportunidad para desahogase, Leonardo aún estaba conmocionado con la presencia de Federico y que este lo haya escuchado aún sigue siendo un golpe muy duro para el pobre italiano.

Federico apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, su castaños ajos se entrecerraron en la forma de Malik. _ No me amenazas, maldito Nerd. No querrás que tu amiguito aquí, pague por tus palabras. _ Leonardo se estremeció cuando estuvo bajo la mirada intensa del Auditore mayor, Malik hizo una mueca de confusión cuando Leonardo bajo la cabeza, normalmente Leonardo era una persona anti parabólica, difícilmente se podía encontrar algo que afecte o produzca una reacción negativa en el genio. Federico recupero su sonrisa confianzuda al ver la pose sumisa del pintor. _ Veo que Leo lo entiende _ Ronroneo con satisfacción. _ Ustedes deberían seguir su ejemplo. _

Shaun arrugo la cara. _ ¿Y tú de que vas, imbécil? ¿Cuál mierda es tu problema con nosotros? _ Aunque la grosera pregunta fue dirigida al invasor, Shaun le dio un vistazo a Leo, el italiano más joven solo desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de alguno de sus dos amigos. Federico soltó un suspiro sobre dramático.

_ Veo que tus amigos no son nada educados, ¿No es así, Leonardo? _ Federico nuevamente trato de incorporar a Leonardo a la conversación, El mencionado siguió en silencio, Malik observo como este se volvía más pálido, y como empezaba a sudar. Federico arqueo una ceja. _ ¿No vas a decir nada? Mmm, Ese no es un comportamiento que me guste, Leonardo. Corrígelo. _ Le ordeno, sacando al sirio como al inglés de sus casillas, Ambos se levantaron al unísono, fulminando en todo momento al italiano más viejo. Federico solo dio otra sonrisa de mierda. _ ¿Qué pasa, ya nos pusimos violentos? _ Al ver como estos no retrocedían, Federico levanto las manos, hacia la universal señal de paz. _ Es una lástima que estén tan alterados, yo solo venía a saludar a mi querido amigo Leo. Nos vemos pronto, Caro Mío. _

Federico partió, silbando una melodía divertida, ignorando las miradas de los demás en la biblioteca. Cuando Malik y Shaun lo vieron salir, rápidamente llevaron su atención a su silencio amigo. Malik fue el primero en acercarse para hablar, tomando asiento otra vez. _ ¿Leonardo? _ El italiano no respondió. _ Leo, Necesitamos hablar, venga, Leo. _ Leonardo siguió sin responder, cansando ya la paciencia de Shaun.

_ Déjalo Malik. _ Malik le dio una mirada dura al inglés, pero este le ignoro. _ Aun si no quiere responder tendrá que hacerlo. Muy bien Leonardo, es hora de jugar a las 20 preguntas, y sabes que no me importa tener que sacártelas por las malas. _ Leonardo se encogió más en su asiento. Shaun no aguantaría nada de eso. _ Oh no, Amico Mio. O respondes por las buenas o por las malas, Decide ahora, Leo. Para ir preparándome para cuando decidas ir por las malas. _

Malik sintió un poco de pena por su amigo italiano, pero el mismo también estaba impaciente por respuesta, Federico se había mostrado muy confianzudo con Leo, para alguien que, había pensado Malik, no tenía ni idea de la existencia del pintor. Leo tenía una buena reputación, nadie lo negaba, pero vivía en su propio mundo, apenas teniendo tiempo para estar con Shaun y Malik, ¿En qué momento Federico pudo relacionarse con Leonardo sin que sus dos amigos supieran? ¿Y qué rayos pasaba con ese comportamiento tan retraído y sumiso de Leo? Malik entrecerró los ojos.

_ Leonardo. _ La voz de Malik salió firme, sus mirada oscura se profundizo más, Leonardo casi podía sentirla atravesar su piel, Malik era conocido por tener una mirada capaz de matar. _ Federico pareció muy confiado contigo, y por la forma en que trato de chantajearnos, yo diría que está más que acostumbrado a coaccionar a las personas. _ Leonardo se estremeció, ahora era el turno de Shaun de entorna la mirada. _ Leonardo _ Continuo hablando Malik. _ ¿Esta Federico extorsionándote con algo? _

Leonardo cerro con fuerza los ojos, negándose a subir la cabeza, Shaun gruño por lo bajo, sin paciencia alguna, agarro con fuerza y brusquedad el rostro del rubio, levantándola de un golpe. _ Responde a la pregunta, Leonardo. _

Leonardo trago saliva, la palidez seguía en sus rasgos, lo que preocupo a sus amigos, sin embargo, Leonardo había sacado fuerzas de sí mismo, para apartarse del agarre doloroso de Shaun y bríndales una sonrisa acuosa. _Está bien, Chicos. No es lo que piensan. Mamma Mia, a veces sí que llegan a pensar cosas muy oscuras. _ Leonardo se rio entre dientes, acomodándose la ropa y la boina, Malik lo conocía suficiente para saber que solo hacia eso cuando estaba muy nervioso. Shaun no se dejó engañar por el acto.

_ Déjate de estupideces Leonardo. ¿Cuál es tu asunto con Federico? ¿Tiene que ver con Ezio acaso? _ El italiano negó con la cabeza.

_ Lo siento, chicos. No puedo quedarme más tiempo, tengo clases en 10 minutos. _ Leonardo agarro sus cosas, Shaun trato de detenerlo, pero Malik lo detuvo por el brazo, Shaun le dio una mirada confundida a su amigo el sirio, pero este solo negó. Ambos le permitieron a Leonardo huir.

Shaun soltó un suspiro irritado. _ Espero que no me trates de convencer de dejarlo solo. Sabes que Federico es una persona muy peligroso cuando quiere, si Leonardo tiene algo que ver con él, deberíamos intentar sacarlo. _ Malik bufo por lo bajo, dándole una mirada exasperada al pelirrojo.

_ Deja de actuar como si Leonardo estuviera en la drogas. _ Le reprendió el pelinegro. _ Mira, dudo que Leo nos diga algo si lo forzamos, viste como huyo hace unos momentos, no le sacaremos nada si seguimos así. _

Shaun gruño. _ ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Esperar con los brazos cruzados? _

Malik puso los ojos en blanco. _ ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Un pacifista? _ Shaun se ríe silenciosamente ante la imagen de un violento Malik repartiendo flores y versos de paz y armonía. _ Leonardo no nos dirá nada. Pero estoy seguro que Federico no tendrá tales reparos para aguantar la lengua. _

Shaun tararea a gusto. _ ¿Dices que le saquemos la verdad a Federico? Me gusta la idea. _ Malik niega, Shaun arquea una de sus pelirrojas cejas. _ ¿Entonces? _ Malik sonríe como un loco, como aquel que sabe que sus planes causaran dolor y le fascina.

_ Sabes, dicen por ahí, que Ezio tiene a tener unos ataques de ira monumentales cuando alguien tiene el descaro de meterse con sus amigos. _ Malik pone una sonrisa de malsano placer cuando ve que Shaun amplía sus ojos en realización. _ Y como si fuera poco, estoy seguro de haber escuchado que Desmond es bueno para regar chismes. _

Shaun lo mira receloso ahora. _ ¿Qué estas planeando, Malik? _ Pregunta con cuidado, Malik se encoge de hombros.

_ Solo digo, Si Leonardo está en problemas, no sería genial que Ezio lo ayudara, seguro que la vena romántica de Leonardo lo agradecerá. _

_ ¿Haciendo que Ezio luche contra su hermano? ¿Más allá de los típicos comentario agresivos-pasivos? _ Pregunta incrédulo. _ ¿Has perdido un tornillo? Esos dos a pesar de todo son hermanos, has visto cómo reacciona Ezio antes los chismes de su hermano, en vez de querer salvar a Leo, vendrá a por nosotros, y dudo que la Vena romántica de Leonardo este muy contento con eso. _

Malik le dio una mirada plana. _ No seas tonto, me harás vomitar. ¿Para qué crees que vamos a usar a Desmond? Es obvio que si encuentra la fuente, será Desmond. _

Shaun no se mostró muy convencido con eso._ ¿Y crees que Desmond no le dirá que yo le dije algo sobre eso? _ Malik resoplo, Shaun podía ver como el sirio se estaba impacientando por la incapacidad de Shaun de deslumbrar el punto, y no es como si pudieran culparlo, las palabras de Malik son tan ambiguas y confusas que no tienen sentido.

_ Escucha, ¿En verdad crees que Desmond se le pasaría por la mente de que le estas contando un chisme, Tu, de toda las personas? _ Shaun parpadeo un par de veces, Malik tenía un punto. _ Solo tienes que decir el tema como si fuera un inconveniente más que te molesta, Desmond aprovechara la oportunidad, y asunto arreglado, o bueno, la primera parte. _ Shaun asiente, ahora sí puede verle el sentido a las palabras de Malik, es plan complicado solo por el hecho de que Malik tenía que satisfacer su vena sádica de alguna manera, pero por lo demás, tiene sentido y está bien estructurado. Solo falta un par de cosas.

_ Respóndeme estas dos preguntas y te daré el visto bueno. _ Malik le hizo un ademan para que continuara mientras procedió a agarrar sus cosas, Shaun lo imito, ya era hora de que saliera de la biblioteca. _ ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Y cómo sabes que Ezio no se volverá contra Leonardo prefiriendo el bando de su hermano? _

_ No lo hará, Créeme, Ezio no elegirá a Federico. Y en cuanto a mi… Bueno, ¿Quién crees que se va a encarga de que todo fluya de acuerdo al plan? Estaré moviendo hilos detrás del telón. _

Shaun asintió. _ Me parece bien entonces. _ Ambos fueron por el mismo camino, tenían historia, Malik era indiferente a esa clase, pero para Shaun era como ir a misa para un católico devoto, era divertido ver a Shaun salir de su caparazón hostil para rodearse con las palabras de Haytham Kenway, un historiador de renombre que por casualidades de la vida había decidido dar clases en el mismo instituto de su hijo, Connor Kenway, un deportista más del grupo de Ezio y su primo Edward Kenway. Malik tendía a saltarse algunas clases que no le interesaban, pero historia estaba bien, cuando Haytham no estaba molestando claro.

Llegaron a tiempo al salón, y como siempre, solo el profesor esperaba, Haytham apenas levanto la vista de sus papeles para ver quien había llegado, solo dio un saludo rápido, Malik pudo ver como Shaun se aguantaba de acercase al profesor para no tener que interrumpir su trabajo, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Malik camino primero hacia los primero asientos, donde rápidamente Shaun le dio alcance.

_ Bueno, al menos sabemos que hoy si estará presente. _ Dijo Malik. Haytham tenía la costumbre de desaparecer de vez en cuando, dejando a su clase para que estudiaran por sí mismo, Shaun una vez tuvo la valentía de preguntarle al profesor donde iba, la respuesta fue tan simple "Voy a donde hay historia que documental", Malik nunca había visto a Shaun tan encantado con una persona.

Shaun asintió alegre. _ Si… Por cierto, llevo pensando esto desde hace unos minutos. Ahora que tú harás que Ezio salve a Leonardo, y me obligaras a ser social con Desmond, ¿Por qué no aprovechas esto para aprender a dirigirle la palabra a Altaïr? _ Malik se paralizo ante la sugerencia, fue suficiente respuesta para Shaun sobre que Malik no tenía ni pensado hacer eso. _ Oh vamos, hiciste todo un plan malévolo para sacar a Federico, unir a un más a Ezio con Leonardo y hacerme ser sociable, ¿Qué te cuesta hablar con Altaïr? _ Malik hace una mueca inconforme, tenía pensado responder con un comentario mordaz, pero alguien se le adelanto.

_ No sé cuál es el contexto en esta conversación, pero si te la ingeniaste para hacer todo eso, puedes ingeniártelas para hablar con un simple chico. _ Shaun se estremeció para luego ver con sorpresa a Haytham, quien había dejado sus papeles de lado para darles una mirada interesada a los dos chicos. Malik se había tragado tanto la sorpresa como la vergüenza de dejar que el profesor los escuchara. _ Y ciertamente me parece interesante la parte de plan malévolo para sacar a un estudiante, que también trabaje para unir a otros dos, y como bono extra, ayudas a otro a socializar. Interesante, muy interesante. _ Haytham asiente para sí, Shaun está perdido en el movimiento de su más grande ídolo, no obstante, Malik entorna lo ojos y dice.

_ Esta aburrido, ¿Verdad? _ Malik dice eso con la expresión blanco más insolente que puede tener un ser humano, A Shaun se le quito lo pelirrojo de la impresión, Así mismo, causo una reacción en el profesor Kenway, una gran ola de diversión. Haytham soltó un suspiro divertido, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

_Ser historiador es mi vocación de vida, pero eso no evita que me encuentre divertido escuchando los problemas de mis jóvenes estudiantes_ Malik entrecerró los ojos.

_Algo que dice que sabes más sobre estos jóvenes estudiantes de lo que uno querría. _ Malik torció la boca en gesto hosco hacia el profesor, Haciendo que Shaun jadee silenciosamente.

Haytham se encogió de hombros, indiferente a la mirada hostil del sirio. _ Que puedo decir, el departamento de profesores es un buen lugar para escuchar las buenas nuevas de la escuela. Aún más cuando se trata de sus favoritos, ¿No lo crees Sr Shaun? _ Shaun apenas y pudo asentir, Malik rodo los ojos ante la aptitud de su amigo. _ También sé que han estado un poco decaídos estos días. Tal vez pueda ayudarlos brindándoles un consejo. _

Malik negó con la cabeza. _ Lo siento, pero estamos bien así. No obstante apreciamos el gesto. _ Haytham arqueo una ceja, no se miraba molesto por el rechazo despectivo del joven, mas como pensativo.

_ ¿Es así?... _ Haytham tarareo para sí. Malik profundizo su ceño fruncido. _ Bueno, no puedo hacer nada cuando mi consejo no es requerido. Aun si es para ayudar en vuestra situación con ciertos deportistas… _ Malik se tensó, el británico sabía algo, maldición, siempre tenía que ser el británico. La alarma sonó, indicando el comienzo de las clases, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Malik pudiera decir, Haytham solo sonrió enigmático, dejando a Malik con ganas de golpear a alguien…y saber que tenía que decir el profesor.

Lentamente los estudiantes empezaron a llegar, Connor, el hijo de Haytham que resulta también tenía esta clase, no camino hacia lo escritorios directamente, sino que se dirige hacia su padre, con un pequeño envase envuelto en un paño, no había que ser un genio para saber que era.

_ Merienda. _ Fue la única explicación que tuvo que decir Connor para luego irse a sentar junto a un alegre Desmond que no había dejado de hacerle señal y lanzar chillidos hacia Shaun, quien lo miraba con desinterés. Al lado de Desmond estaba la forma intimidante de Altaïr, con su sudadera con capucha blanca cubriéndole los rasgos, era como ver a un depredador buscando a su presa. Malik hizo una mueca, alejando la vista de ellos. Haytham arqueo una ceja ante la huida abrupta del hijo que no había visto desde ayer en la mañana. El Kenway mayor dirigió su atención a la clase.

_ Bien. Veo que esta vez están todos, lo cual es una verdadera sorpresa. _ Haytham no pasaba lista, por alguna razón, siempre sabia cuando no estaba alguien, era imposible engañar al británico en ese sentido. _ Y viendo sus caras largas, algo me dice que olvidaron hace la tarea que les asigne. _

Haytham no parpadeo cuando fue fulminado por la vista de un ofendido Malik, quien para hacer ver su punto, había sacado su libreta y casi parecía tener la intensión de lanzársela. Shaun estaba en la misma, solo que sin la intención de violencia. Haytham carraspeo. _ Corrijo, solo algunos pocos hicieron su tarea. _Desmond bufo audiblemente para la clase, sacándoles unas risitas coquetas a varias chicas dispersas en el salón, Shaun frunció el ceño, pero su vista no vacilo y siguió en Haytham. _ Bien, algunos si están animados, que bueno. – Haytham les sonrió con nula diversión. _ Eso significa que no debo abstenerme de mandarles hacer un pequeño proyecto, ¿Verdad? _

Los gemidos de hastió no se hicieron esperar. Connor le había frunció el ceño a su padre, pero este lo ignoto olímpicamente. _ Sera en pareja. Solo que yo los elegiré. Ya saben, para hacerle recordar los viejos tiempo en primaria. _ Nuevamente los estudiantes emitieron sus quejas e inconformidad con sonidos animalisticos.

_ ¡Vamos profesor! ¡No sea malo! _ Exclamo Arno, otro alumno extranjero, un francés, también parte del equipo de futbol de la escuela. Haytham lo medito por uno momentos, pero lo que nadie avisto, ni siquiera Malik que por estar distraído, perdió el brillo calculador en los ojos de Haytham.

_ Bien, entonces uno de ustedes elegirá los equipos. _ Haytham hizo el acto de recorrer con la vista a su clase, solo para pararse en el alumno en que había estado pensando desde el principio. _ Malik, ven aquí. _ El mencionado soltó un suspiro, debió imaginarlo, Haytham estaba aburrido y buscaba entretenimiento en el hosco sirio pelinegro. Los de la clase quedaron en un silencio incómodo, no paso mucho hasta que los susurros llenaron el lugar. Malik chasqueo la lengua, parándose para llegar hacia donde lo esperaba un tranquilo Kenway.

_ Espero que esto no sea mucha molestia, ya sabes cómo son estos tiempos, siempre quieren ver que son capaces los jóvenes si le das la batuta. _ Malik soltó otro suspiro de irritación.

_Tal vez deberían también darnos la paga, ¿No lo cree? Agarramos la batuta por nuestros profesores, sería justo que la recompensa por nuestro trabajo sea algo más que una nota escrita en papel. _ Haytham se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa conservativa se empezaba a instalar en su usual solemne rostro.

_ No olvides que esa nota en un papel es la que hace que te den esa recompensa una vez estés fuera de la universidad. _ Exclamo distraídamente Haytham, ganándose un bufido por lo bajo de Malik. _ Muy bien, basta de susurros. Me pidieron que no escogiera los equipos, pues lo hará uno de ustedes, Es una solución aceptable a mí parecer. _ Muchos se cruzaron de bajo o fruncieron el ceño, viendo a Malik con desconfianza.

Malik rodo los ojos, todos esos inútiles. Malik era bueno hablando con las personas, pero su poca tolerancia a la estupidez le dificultaba la tarea de establecer cordialidades con sus compañeros de clases, lo cuales eran por algún motivo divino, más estúpidos que el promedio. De todos, que susurraban malas intenciones hacia Malik usando ese apodo que le habían dado 'Rey', una forma de burlase irónicamente del carácter opresor de Malik. Solo dos personas no habían estado mencionando nada, tal vez cuatro si contabas que los otros dos solo estaban viendo sin ver en realidad; Eran tanto Desmond, que veía a Malik con gran intensidad, como queriéndose comunicarse con el sirio de forma psíquica y el segundo, Altaïr… Malik desvió la mirada de este cuando los dorados ojos de Altaïr parecían querer devorarlo por la intensidad de detrás de ese color antinatural.

_ Calma, Calma… No estoy aquí para ser injusto, es obvio que yo escogeré el equipo de Malik, así no se dará ventaja a sí mismo. _ Haytham dijo esto con cierta ironía, como si Malik pudiera pensar que necesita a alguien de aquí para sobresalir, tal vez, Shaun, pero Malik siempre ha tenido esa preferencia a hacer las cosas solo, siendo de ayuda cuando nadie quería tener que lidiar con su duro carácter.

Shaun arqueo una ceja interesado por todo el desarrollo que había tomado la clase, ciertamente no espero que Haytham hiciera un truco así, pero viéndolo en perspectiva, esto era perfecto para el plan de Malik, Shaun no quería admitirlo, pero el mismo no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar con Desmond cuando el mismo evita activamente hacer eso, no obstante, todo se resolvería si Malik solo los pone junto como compañeros de trabajo, así le daría la excusa perfecta para quejarse de Malik, Desmond conocía la maña de Shaun de que cuando empieza con sus quejas, nadie está a salvo, así que no sospecharía si también se queja de Leonardo y Federico. En otras palabras, todo se resolvería más rápido de lo que habían estimado.

Shaun le dio una mirada breve a Desmond, el idiota parecía que estaba a punto de tener una aneurisma con esa cara fruncida en concentración, Shaun tuvo que apretar con fuerza sus labios para no dejar que una sonrisa traicionera cruzara su rostro sin su permiso.

Malik no era estúpido, y el mismo puede decir ese hecho con una certeza incuestionable. Lo que se le presento –a pesar de ser una molestia- fue la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha su plan, Desmond y Shaun juntos adelantarían las cosas, y Malik podría hundir a Federico por ser un imbécil, y de paso, unir a sus dos amigos…

Malik volvió a mirar a Altaïr… Solo para verse atrapado, porque el de ojos dorados no había apartado la mirada de Malik en primer lugar. Malik le frunció el ceño, recibiendo por repuesta una mirada impasible.

_ Bien, Malik. Son equipos de dos personas. Quiero un registro histórico que abarque los momentos de crecimiento de la ciudad, desde su fundación hasta la actualidad, los parámetros se les será enviado por correo. _

Shaun levanto la mano, ignorando como sus compañeros empezaban a quejase. _ ¿Una línea de tiempo resaltando evento de crecimiento en ámbitos sociales, económicos y políticos? _

Haytham asintió. _ No debería serle demasiado difícil, después de todo, nuestra ciudad tiene un registro histórico muy extenso, pero demasiado desorganizado. Es vuestro trabajo darle orden al crecimiento de un pueblo que llego a convertiré en una gran ciudad. _

Los demás hicieron muecas, tal vez para el profesor era fácil, pero esto les llevaría mucho tiempo, agarrando las pocas horas y días de descanso que tenían cuando y se acercaba la época de exámenes. Algunos tuvieron incluso la esperanza de lanzarle breves mirada a Shaun, quien seguro sería el primero en terminar dicho proyecto, seguido de Malik, que a pesar de no ser su especialidad, era bastante sobresaliente por sí solo.

El que tocara con uno de esos dos, tenía un 10 asegurado. Y un 10 en la clase de Haytham era un milagro difícil de presencial, pues el británico era un perfeccionista, y los detalles tenían más valor para el que cualquier cosa.

Haytham se cruzó de brazos, dando un paso atrás teatral indicando que era el turno de Malik para escoger los equipos. Malik rodo los ojos, pero no perdió esa mirada calculadora que había adquirido mientras más seguía en silencio. La voz de Malik sonó fuerte y segura, y para alivio de muchos, los equipos estaban bien hechos, parecía que nadie estaba perdiendo nada.

_ Desmond y Shaun. _ Oh bueno, Casi nada. Todos miraron al deportista más flojo de la escuela sonreír como si hubiera ganado la lotería, mientras que el pelirrojo genio historiador mantuvo una cara inexpresiva a pesar de que se podía ver claramente como este guardaba un desagrado espacial a Desmond.

Ahora con la gran mayoría del salón fuera, solo quedaban los tres deportistas principales incluyendo a su estrella, Altaïr. Lo que significaba que alguno de ellos tendría que tocar ser compañero del sirio gruñón.

Haytham carraspeo para llamar la atención de Malik. Este le dio una mirada aguda, que el profesor muy campante ignoro. _ Viendo que solo quedan dos pares para formar equipos, Arno y Connor serán uno, y por consecuencia Malik y Altaïr serán otro. ¿Qué les parece? _

Nada bien, Si por Malik fuera, Haytham se hubiera incendiado ahí mismo por la intensidad de su mirada. _ Bien… _ Exclamo con los dientes apretados, Altaïr, que en todo momento no había quitado su cara en blanco, se encogió de hombros. Arno y Connor se miraron entre sí con miradas dudosas, que no paso desapercibidas por parte de Haytham, quien, nuevamente sea dicho, su única fuente de entretenimiento eran sus queridos estudiantes.

_ ¿Pasa algo con el equipo de Arno y Connor? _ Pregunto Jovial mente, ignorando como Malik no oculto su descontento con él mientras se iba a sentar. _ Veo que todos están contentos con sus equipos… _ El carraspeo intencional fue pasado por alto por Haytham quien solo siguió hablando como si nada. _ ¿Pasa algo con el de ustedes? _

Connor fue el que reacciono, negando con la cabeza varias veces. _ Estamos bien. _ Haytham arqueo una ceja, pero lo dejo ir, Arno tenía una postura incomoda, pero Haytham los dejaría ir por ahora, luego descubriría la buenas nuevas de su hijo. _ Bien, si esto es todo, les dejare la siguiente hora para que se familiaricen, hablen entre si y decidan qué hacer. Cada uno, vaya con su compañero. _ Shaun hace una mueca, pero el toque casual de Malik a su brazo es suficiente para recordarle su misión.

_ Odio esto. _ Exclamo el pelirrojo, Malik suspiro, estando más que de acuerdo con el pelirrojo. _ Nos vemos luego. _ Dijo el de lentes para ir hacia donde un emocionado Desmond le sonreía. _ Diablos, realmente odio esto. _ Malik lo despidió, Apenas aguantando el resoplido que quería hacer, para alguien que odia la situación, no tuvo reparos en darle su número a Desmond o guardar silencio sin queja alguna cuando escogió a Desmond para ser su pareja, Malik no es tonto, ni tampoco ciego, Shaun por otro lado debería dejar la negación… No obstante, no era su lugar decir más cuando una sombra alta le cubrió. Malik apretó las manos, pero las soltó rápidamente, no quería mostrarle a ese ser cuan perturbado se encontraba con su presencia. Malik apenas mueve su cuello para ver a este idiota que se para incómodamente frente a él.

_ ¿Te importa? _ Exclamo con desagrado, aunque las palabras salieron en piloto automático, lo cual fue una salvación, pues su mente estaba en blanco. Altaïr solo se quitó de en medio, para agarra el puesto de Shaun. Malik hizo una mueca ante la indiferencia del medio sirio, usualmente la personas se exasperan o se intimidan ante la aptitud de Malik, Altaïr por otro lado, solo lo mira, apenas mostrando expresiones, y nunca, pero nunca, muestra que le molesta o no las palabras de Malik, es tedioso, Y ciertamente Malik no puede lidiar con personas tediosas. _ Bien… _ Altaïr habla calmado. Inclinándose hacia Malik, con una mirada atenta, esto agarro por sorpresa a Malik, quien no esperaba eso. _ ¿Qué hacemos? _ Altaïr inclina un poco la cabeza. Toda esa muestra de expresiones no le está haciendo ningún bien a Malik, quien un gran nudo en su garganta aparece para impedirle decir algo.

Así que Malik hace lo único que puede hacer en una situación así, desvía la mirada, agarra un libro grande y pesado de su mochila, uno que había querido lanzar a Haytham pero que lastimosamente era necesario para su trabajo, donde estaba aún parte de los sucesos históricos de la ciudad, un libro hecho a mano por un hombre desconocido de un tiempo desconoció, Malik lo tenía porque había sospechado del trabajo de Haytham, y gracias a Dios que siguió sus instintos. Altaïr miro curioso el gran libro, no espero que Malik lo dejara caer frente a él.

_ Lee. _ Malik agarro su cuaderno, lo abrió y empezó a escribir, mientras ignoraba con fuerza la mirada de Altaïr a su costado.

_ ¿…? _ Malik asintió, sin verlo. _ ¿Qué más? _ El pelinegro frunció el ceño, moviendo con fuerza su lápiz en su cuaderno.

_ Preguntas una vez hayas terminado de leer todo eso. _

Malik escucho a Altaïr resoplar, pero seguido sin dignase a echarle un vistazo. No obstante, Altaïr volvió a hablar. _ Ya lo leí. _ Malik bufo.

_ Aja… _ Dijo Malik con sarcasmo, su molestia visible en esa simple monosílabo. Otro idiota que quiere escapar de sus responsabilidades. _ Como digas, mejor empieza leer. _

_… Te lo dije, ya lo leí, esto solo es el volumen uno… _

Malik frunció el ceño, detuvo su trabajo para gritarle una cuantas verdades a Altaïr, solo que las palabras se registraron por completo en su mente. _ ¿Espera, que? _ Malik ahora miraba cara a cara a Altaïr, el pelinegro de conocido mal carácter, se congelo, cuando esos endemoniados ojos no se despegaron de sus ojos negros. «Mala idea, Mala idea, aborta, ¡aborta!» Altaïr se inclinó hacia el espacio de Malik « No te atrevas, Maldito. Retrocede, dile que retroceda, ¡Dile que jodidamente retroceda!» _ … _

_ Sí, hay tres volúmenes, tengo los otros dos. Ya los he leído. _

Malik logro arquear una ceja para mostrar su incredulidad, olvidando temporalmente su pánico interno por la sorpresa. _ ¿Me estás diciendo que te leíste tres volúmenes de la historia de la ciudad? _ Altaïr se encogió de hombros, cruzando sus brazos sobre el escritorio para descansar su cabeza, pero con su mirada aun en Malik, para desgracia de otro.

_ Estaba aburrido. _ Fue su única explicación. Ahora quedaba la duda de que hacer a continuación ahora que Malik sabia esta información. _ Puedo hacer una línea de tiempo de los momentos memorables de la ciudad, te puedes encargar de rellenar los detalles. _

« ¿Disculpa?, ¿Él me está mandando?» _ ¿Disculpa?, ¿Me estas mandando? _ Malik entrecerró los ojos, su conocida ira revoloteando en su pecho, dispuesta a salir y calcinar a todo aquel que se le cruzara. Altaïr valientemente mantuvo el contacto visual. _ Eres un bastardo con bolas, eh. _

El medio sirio con ojos ámbar sonrió, la primera sonrisa que Malik veía de él. _ Si fuera de otra forma, no podría soñar en siquiera hablar con el infame rey de la espada. _

Rey de la espada, una de las traducciones de su nombre, la más conocida y la que Malik más le gustaba. El pelinegro desvió la mirada de inmediato, había sentido como su rostro se calentaba, lo cual lo horrorizo. «Mantén la calma, es solo tu nombre, nada más, deja de actuar como el sentimental de Leonardo.» _ Olvídalo, mejor cállate y comienza a trabajar, quiero tener al menos un borrador antes de que termine la hora. _ «Gracias a Allah por el piloto automático.»

No espero que Altaïr tuviera a audacia de reírse, bueno, no era una risa como tal, más como un carraspeo pero puede pasar por una risa si lo meditas cuidadosamente. _ Como su majestad ordene. _

_ Jodete. _ Regreso por inercia, sacando otra sonrisa de Altaïr «Bueno, mierda. No te pensé como un maldito niño risueño.» _ Deja de reír, tienes trabajo que hacer. _

Malik se inclinó más hacia adelante, centrándose en su propio trabajo, haciendo modificaciones porque si, aparentemente Altaïr si leyó la maldita historia de la ciudad, quien diría que el idiota no es tan idiota.

_ ¡¿Qué!? _ Malik se tensó cuando escucho un grito, un rápido vistazo, lo hizo suspirar aliviado. Solo era Desmond, quien no apartaba la mirada de un incómodo Shaun, Malik sonrió, Shaun había cumplido. Haytham carraspeo, llamando la atención.

_ Señor Miles, ¿Quiere agregar algo a la clase, o solo es su deseo de llamar la atención de manera compulsiva? _

_ No señor, solo… tuve un momento de…realización. _ Haytham arqueo una ceja ante tal excusa, Malik imito su acción, solo que en vez de encontrar interesante el desarrollo, solo quería irse para no presencial tanto estupidez.

_ ¿Mmm? _ Altaïr tarareo para sí, Malik lo miro, no lo encontró pendiente de Desmond o de las palabras de Haytham, el de ojos ámbar seguía haciendo fielmente su trabajo, ignorando el ruido que hacían sus compañeros de clase. Malik se encontró impresionado a regañadientes.

_ Bien, viendo que el espectáculo del señor Miles ha causado que la clase pierda el hilo, los dejare irse, con la única sugerencia de que hagan este trabajo bien, salvaría la vida de muchos aquí. _ Exclamo Haytham después de torturar a Desmond con preguntas malintencionadas. El profesor los despidió a todos con un despectivo movimiento con la mano, uno que los estudiantes ya estaba más que acostumbrados de recibir. El primero en salir, para sorpresa de nadie, Fue el propio Desmond, quien corrió hacia adelante sin ver ni esperar a nadie. Malik no perdió tiempo tampoco, tenía que saber lo que había hecho Shaun, el trabajo puede esperar.

_ Continuaremos, después. _ Dijo el sirio al otro, quien levanto la vista, para darle una mirada indiferente a Malik. _ Tengo algo más que hacer, mientras, termina tu parte. _

Malik no lo admitiría nunca, pero sintió que un gran peso desaparecía de sus hombros cuando se alejó de Altaïr, yendo hacia Shaun. _ Vamos, tenemos mucho que hablar. _

Shaun se quejó en voz baja. _ Dios, quien diría que Desmond era tan dramático. _

Malik sonríe de medio lado. _ Es mejor aunque haya reaccionado así, despertó la curiosidad de todos, solo se necesita que alguien le pregunte, y las piezas empezaran a moverse. _

_ Rayos, recuérdame jamás ponerme de tu lado malo, ¿Sabes que la vida no siempre será como el ajedrez, verdad? _ Dijo Shaun terminado de guarda todas sus cosas.

_ La vida es completamente como el ajedrez. _ Contradijo el sirio, Shaun solo puso los ojos en blanco, acostumbrado a la excentricidad de su amigo. _ Y el día en que te des cuentas, seguramente será cuando estés en tu lecho de muerte. _ Y ahí va, otra de los comentarios tétricos de Malik, Shaun no sabe cómo consigue a este tipo de gente, Dios.

Shaun y Malik proceden a salir del salón, deteniéndose solo para que Shaun se despida de un Haytham distraído, seguramente con algo de su trabajo más reciente._ Otra cosa, ¿Cómo te fue con Altaïr? _

Malik frunció el ceño. _ Olvídate de él, tenemos que ver que paso con Desmond. _ Shaun entorna sus ojos, receloso del aparente interés en Desmond por parte de Malik.

_ ¿Seguro? Pensé que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Me siento más interesado en saber cómo te fue con el de ojos raros._

Malik hizo una mueca. _Aparentemente es un buen estudiante…_ Dijo con renuencia, Shaun rodo los ojos.

_ Eso es obvio, todas sus notas son excelentes, pero por alguna razón jamás aspira a aumentarlas más allá de un 90. _ Malik parpadeo desconcertado, Shaun imito la acción. _ Por favor dime que sabía que Altaïr es uno de los mejores estudiantes de este lugar. _

_ Bueno… sabía que era un estudiantes al menos… _ La silenciosa consternación de Shaun resulto ser bastante ruidosa para Malik. _ Ok, está bien, no me moleste en buscar nada de él, no me interesa, es solo otra cara más. _

_ ¿Otra cara más? Ese chico es la persona que logro flecharte, no es otra cara más. _

_ ¡Es un simple enamoramiento estúpido, se ira en menos de lo que te das cuenta! _

_ No he visto señales de que eso esté a punto de pasar, si te soy sincero. _ Comento Shaun señalando lo obvio, Pero Malik es fiel amante de la negación, y no la iba a dejar pronto tampoco. _ No hagas esa cara, sabes que tengo razón. Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocerlo. _

_ ¿Conocer a quién? _ Tanto Shaun como Malik saltaron sobresaltados, Malik logro tragar cualquier sonido que haya querido escapar de su boca, Shaun no tuvo tal instinto en él, lo bueno es que no había muchas personas para presencial el jadeo agudo de Shaun. Atrás de ellos, Altaïr se encontraba impasible.

_ Mierda. _ Dijo Shaun, Malik estuvo muy de acuerdo con él. _ ¿Cuánto escuchaste? _

Altaïr arqueo una ceja, para dirigir su atención brevemente a un sospechosamente callado Malik. _ Algo sobre aprovechar la oportunidad de conocer a alguien… No preste mucha atención. _ Shaun se mordió su labio inferior, no quería girar su vista para ver la expresión de Malik, sería como ver al diablo a la cara. Es más, no lo hizo, no hubo necesidad, la voz de Malik fue más que suficiente para sobreexplotar sus instintos de auto conservación

_ ¿Qué quieres? _ Malik hablo con una calma que claramente no poseía, la ira goteaba de sus ojos, como un océano salvaje en plena tormenta.

_ Dijiste que continuaríamos después, no cuando ni donde, no me dejaste tu numero para mantenerme informado. _

Malik entrecerró los ojos. _ ¿No se te ocurrió que pude haberte buscado después? _ Altaïr rodo los ojos, Shaun estaba impresionado, realmente había hecho ese movimiento con Malik casi escupiendo fuego por la boca.

_ Estaré ocupado el resto del día, solo perderías tú tiempo buscándome. _ Altaïr levanto la mano hacia Malik, esperando, cuando Malik no reacciono, dijo. _ Dame tu teléfono. _

Shaun hizo una mueca «Diablos, Altaïr, ¿Qué tan grande son tus bolas? ¿Quieres una carretilla para llevarlas acaso?»

Malik se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca e ignorando la mano ofrecida en el aire. No dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio fulminando con la mirada a Altaïr, quien espero pacientemente. La tensión era espesa en el aire, y Shaun quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero era como estar atrapado entre dos depredadores, molesto y francamente aterrador. El pelirrojo gimió internamente, debió haberse callado y permitido a Malik arrastrarlo atrás de Desmond.

_ Bien. _ Shaun inconscientemente amplía los ojos « ¿Malik está cediendo? ¿Sin gritos, discusiones o negociaciones? ¿Es esto el fin de los tiempos? » _ Quieres mi teléfono, consíguelo. _Malik giro la vista a Shaun. _ Vamos. _

Shaun lo siguió con cierta suspicacia, lanzándole miradas a Altaïr, quien solo se quedó en su lugar, inexpresivo « ¿Por favor dime que no te quedaras ahí parado? Si solo Leonardo estuviera aquí, estaría fantaseando con una escena de dorama. Oh por dios, Esto es como un dorama, ¿Cómo es esto mi vida?» Shaun aun sin dejar de lanzarle miradas a Altaïr le dijo a Malik. _ ¿Seguro de dejarlo ahí? Esta pudo haber sido una oportunidad. _

Malik resoplo. _ No voy a fomentar un enamoramiento ridículo. Esperare a que pase. _ Declaro con confianza, una que Shaun sabia era pasajera, ya vera a Malik dándose cabezazos con cualquier superficie plana que encuentre.

_ Si tú lo dices…. _

Malik suspiro _ dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué le dijiste a Desmond? _

Llevo un tiempo, Pero Malik había podido ver las piezas de su plan caer como un rompecabezas perfecto, en menos de una hora, mientras pasaba a su siguiente clase, Desmond había logrado esparcir un jugoso rumor, que sin duda llegaría a Ezio antes de que termine el día.

Malik sonrió con malicia cuando paso cerca de un grupo de chicas. _… ¿Escuchaste? Dicen que Federico Auditore chantajea a chicos para que cumplan sucios deseos sexuales. _ Malik aguanto una carcajada. Otra chico jadeo sorprendida. _ ¿En serio? Nunca se me ocurrió que fuera un depravado… _

_ ¿Qué esperabas? Él es el único caso perdido de los Auditores, Pobre Ezio, mira que estar emparentado con alguien así debe ser horrible. _

_ ¿Y a quien ha estado chantajeando? _

La chica que estaba contando el chisme se acercó, tratando de susurrar, pero su propia consternación impedía que su voz bajara unos tonos. _ No te lo vas a poder creer, pero el maldito de Federico esta extorsionando al ángel pintor de nuestro instituto. _

La otra chica se tapó la boca con las manos, anonadada. _ ¡no! _

_ ¡Sí! Al mismo Leonardo Da Vinci, nuestro genio residente en casi todo, además de ser el chico más dulce de todos. ¿¡Cómo puede ese bastardo tratar de hacerle eso!? _

_ ¡Es un perro! _

Siempre se puede contar con la excelente reputación de Leonardo para crear simpatía en las masas. Malik ya podía saborear el final de Federico, pobre Auditore, eso pasa cuando te metes con Malik Al-Sayf… y sus amigos.

Pasar por los pasillos era como entrar a la cuna del chisme de la ciudad-una exageración obviamente porque nada supera los chismes de supermercado.- Malik podía ver como el odio a Federico crecía, y como se formaba un sentimiento de protección a la figura victimizada de Leonardo.

_ Esto está de locos. _ Exclamo Shaun cuando le dio alcance a Malik. _ Solo le dije a Desmond que Federico había insinuado cosas extrañas a leo y este se había comportado extraño, ¿De dónde salió eso de chantaje sexual? _

Malik se encogió de hombros. _ Por lo que sabemos, Desmond pudo haberle dado más significado a tus divagaciones. ¿Sabes si Leonardo está libre? _

Shaun se encogió de hombros. _ Usualmente lo estaría, pero también seria usual que él nos buscara para mostrarnos una nueva idea que se le ocurrió en clases. Nos está evitando. _ Exclamo contundente, Malik asintió. _ Nos deja con o buscarlo, o esperar que el venga por su propio pie. _

Malik bufo. _ ¿Crees que vendrá con su propio pie? _

Shaun puso los ojos en blanco. _ No, pero ciertamente la creciente masa de chisme que usa su nombre lo hará buscarnos. Es preferible que sea si, si lo buscamos se dará cuenta de todo tu esquema diabólica. _

_ Se dará cuenta de todas formas._ Dijo Malik._ O eso espero, sería estúpido no sospechar de nosotros. _

_...A veces pienso que hice para acabar con un amigo como tú. _

_ Ser igual a mi… _

_ Touche. _

Malik y Shaun suspiraron al unísono. No obstante, Shaun se animó de inmediato. _ Oh vaya, esto será interesante. _ Malik lo miro confundido, siguió con la vista lo que Shaun miraba con entusiasmo. Hablando del diablo. Federico se acercaba por el pasillo con su típico aire arrogante y su andar francamente vergonzoso-a los ojos de los dos genios- en cada brazo tenia a una chica, Malik no dudaba que solo estaban con él por beneficios económicos, ¿Qué diría Giovanni Auditore sobre la forma en que su hijo mayor gasta fu fortuna? Tal vez nada, después de todo, Los Auditores son conocidos por ser unos derrochadores.

_ Él no sabe nada _ Dijo incrédulo Shaun, también estaba esa parte de él fascinada por como Federico se pavoneaba frente a las masas ignorando sus miradas de disgusto y los susurros nada halagadores. _ Esta ciego, demasiado ciego. _

_ Su ego resulto ser una herramienta muy importante para mi plan. A él no le importa lo que digan, pero mientras tenga su nombre, solo confirmara cualquier cosa. Todo sea por atención. _

Shaun casi quiere darse un golpe en la cara. _ ¿Cómo no vi esto venir? Obviamente sabias eso, Diablos, con razón afirmabas que Ezio estaría del lado de Leonardo. Lo confirmo eres realmente un…asesino. Si, trabajando en las sombras, sin que nadie te vea, matando al objetivo y viendo como eso cambia las mareas. _

Malik resoplo ante la comparación. _ ¿Te pusiste poético? Soy un estratega, ¿Qué esperabas? _

_ Paz y amor de tu parte, o tal vez terrorismo, supongo que Asesino no debió ser tan descabellado de imaginar. _ Malik giro los ojos, para luego arrugar la cara.

_ ¿Dijiste paz y amor? ¿Enserio? _

_ Descarte eso al primer segundo de escucharte hablar. _ Admitió Shaun. _ Y Leonardo no hubiera dejado de molestarme y si te hubiera etiquetado como terrorista. _

_ ¿Pero fue mejor eso de paz y amor? _

_ Tienes la apariencia de un buen hijo y hermano. _ Fue la respuesta simple de Shaun. _ Confirmado dos semanas después cuando conocimos a Kadar. _

_…No se suponía que lo conocieran…_

_ Sí, eso arruino toda tu reputación de chico rudo. _

_ No me interesa tener una reputación así de ridícula. _

_ Eso no evito que te sintiera avergonzado por lidiar con tu hermano. _

_ No estaba avergonzado, solo horrorizado de tener que presenciar un nivel de idiotez superior a la medida sin estar preparado. _

Shaun bufo para tratar de esconder una carcajada burlona, una mera cortesía con Malik por años de amistad. Federico pasó por delante de ellos, inconsciente de lo que sucedía en su entorno, y por lo tanto, no le prestó atención cuando toda conversación en el pasillo se detuvo para prestarle atención. Shaun y Malik hicieron mueca idénticas de desprecio. El sirio casi podía escuchar su victoria absoluta cuando vio que Federico mostraba una sonrisa socarrona y se alejaba de las chicas que lo acompañaban para meterse en el espacio personal de los genios.

_ Aléjate, tu apestoso aliento está empañando mis lentes. _ Shaun hizo una mueca de asco mientras se quitaba los lentes y procedía a limpiarlos, claro que no tenían nada, pero solo era una forma más de Shaun de menospreciar al Auditore.

Malik rodo los hombros hacia atrás, con una mirada aburrida instalada en su cara. _ Que mala suerte tenemos que tener hoy para verte por segunda vez. _ Exclamo indiferente, Federico soltó una falsa carcajada, mirándolos con sus intensos ojos marrones.

_ Tan encantadores como siempre, ¿Es que acoso aún no han aprendido modales? Para ser los amigos de mi querido amigo Leonardo, sí que son idiotas. _

Malik arqueo una ceja incrédulo, Shaun arqueo también una ceja incrédulo, ambos se voltearon a ver entre sí incrédulos. Shaun fue el primero en comentar. _ Y pensar que había creído que Desmond era estúpido, veo que tu estas en una liga propia. _

Malik negó con la cabeza. _ Esto es lo más estúpido que he escuchado, y eso que vivo con Kadar como mi hermano. _ Malik suspiro hastiado. _ Mejor lárgate, Federico, no quiero tener que seguir presenciando tu horrible cara, puedes contagiarnos tu incompetencia. _ Federico apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, evitando decir cualquier cosa frente a ellos, Malik encontró eso curioso.

_ Recuerdo haberles dicho que se comportaran antes, no me gusta repetirme. _Federico tuvo la audacia se acercarse y susurrar. _ Se cosas de ustedes, no lo olviden… _

Malik no se quedó atrás. _ Nosotros también sabemos cosas, Federico. Anda con cuidado, porque de lo contrario, puede que no te des cuenta de tu caída. _ El susurro se perdió para los espectadores, pero la casa de Federico les dio una idea de lo que Malik le había dicho. _ Ahora… _Exclamo en voz alta para el escuche de todos. _ Como dije antes, lárgate, no quiero tener que ver tu pervertido trasero por más tiempo. _

Los susurros regresaron con más fuerza, solo que ahora Federico podía escuchar el asco en las palabras y ver el odio en los ojos de los que él consideraba sus admiradores.

_ ¿Qué? _ Exclamo confundido, pero Malik lo interrumpió con una fingida mueca de horror.

_ Después de lo que hiciste, ¿tienes el descaro de amenazar en frente de todas estas personas y aun mostrarte confundido?, Eres un bastardo. _

La declaración de Malik intensifico la habladuría de las masas, Shaun resoplo, Malik estaba en su elemento.

_ Hay cosas que simplemente solo se pueden ver en vivo… _

Federico parpadeo desconcertado. _ ¿Qué diablos? _ A pesar de lo que se puede pensar, Federico no es inconsciente sobre la reputación de los amigos de Leonardo. Sabe quién es Shaun y su intelecto sobresaliente, sabe quién es Malik y su lengua afilada, conoce los rumores, de Shaun y la forma en que pueda destruir a una persona solo hablando, de cómo es capaz de degradarlo fríamente frente a grandes multitudes pero sin mostrar ni un signo de piedad, ni hablar de Malik, quien era conocido por acabar con las personas utilizando artimañas manipuladoras.

Un momento…

_ Tu… Tu hiciste algo, ustedes… Ustedes me tendieron una trampa. _ Malik rodo los ojos, Federico quería golpear esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Shaun carraspeo, fingiendo un semblante de confusión. _ ¿De qué hablas? Fuiste tú quien no trato de arrinconar en la biblioteca, ¿Recuerdas?, muchas personas estuvieron ahí, lo vieron, Federico. _

Federico amplio los ojos. _Eso... Eso no… _

Malik interrumpió sus balbuceos. _ No puedes negarlo ahora, no cuando lo hiciste y todos lo saben… _ Malik se deleitó cuando la tez morena de Federico se volvió de un enfermo color pálido. _ ¿Qué? ¿Es eso lo que veo arrepentimiento? No lo creo, antes parecías muy contento menospreciándonos, incluso insinuando cosas a un cohibido Leonardo. _

Shaun le dio una mirada de reojo a su amigo, estaba atento porque ya se había formado una multitud alrededor de los tres chicos, Shaun pensó que Malik lo dejaría hasta ahí, ¿Por qué seguir hablando más? Puede ser contraproducente seguir hablando, más cuando Malik está revelando tanto. _ Te metiste también con Shaun, vi como lo mirabas, tenía esa extraña expresión en el rostro, una que siempre puedes asociar con los pervertidos… _ Shaun se tensó al escuchar eso. « ¿Qué rayos, Malik? »

Federico se aproximó con furia hacia Malik, agarrándolo con fuerza por la camisa. _ ¡Eres un Maldito…! _ Le grito prácticamente en la cara, Malik aún seguía sonriendo.

_ Oh no, el único maldito aquí eres tú. _

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en el mismo tiempo que empezaron las clases. (En otras palabras, al mismo tiempo que se daba la clase de historia)**

Ezio se encontraba en la afueras del instituto, escondido de la vista pública mientras, estaba acostado en el cálido césped, debajo de la sombra que hacia el instituto. Ezio tenía clases, Matemática en este momento, pero esa era una de las clases que no tenía con su amigos, así que no se molestaba en asistir, solo cuando había pruebas para presentar y ya.

El joven italiano se acomodó en el suelo, nada como su cómoda cama Queen, pero no por nada ha ido a acampar con su equipo varias veces, dormir en el suelo es nada cuando duermes apretado con una persona como Connor, quien nunca deja de moverse y/o golpear mientras acapara todo.

Ezio suspiro ante esos recuerdos, su espalda siempre termina resentida después de una dura noche de acampada. El entrenador era un tirano por obligarlos a compartir colchonetas individuales.

_ Pero no… Hay que fortalecer el espíritu de equipo. _ Remedo con saña y burla el italiano. El equipo de futbol ya era un equipo bastante unido, compartir cama, baños, ropas y comida hace eso, Diablos, Ezio los consideraba a ellos más su hermanos que sus hermanos de sangre.

Si, el equipo era familia; Desmond el hermano menor torpe, Connor el hermano del medio socialmente incómodo y sobre crecido, Arno el hermano del medio raro con una vibra extraña europea, Edward el hermano mayor popular, Altaïr, el hermano Mayor popular, guapo y extrañamente aterrorizante, Jacob otro hermano menor, molesto y juguetón. Después estaban los tres extras, como Altaïr tendía a decirles, solo eran puestos a rellenar, pero Ezio los consideraba como las raras mascotas de su disfuncional familia.

Ezio sonrió ante el recuerdo de todos ellos molestando y jugando, así como se apoyaba mutuamente cuando el entrenamiento era demasiado en algunos días oscuros.

_ Familia… _

Gracias a esos pensamientos aleatorios y tranquilos, Ezio poco a poco se encontraba yendo al mundo de Morfeo. Cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido, unas fuertes pisadas espantaron sus posibilidades de caer dormido, Ezio gruño inconforme, deseando que la persona ruidosa se alejara para poder dormir en paz. Para su pesar, los ruidos incrementaron, las pisadas fueron acompañadas de leves jadeos, seguramente cansancio, mientras que más se acercaban a Ezio.

Ezio abrió los ojos, para luego sentarse, quien sea que fuera la persona, le pediría que se fuera, y que este lugar ya había sido tomado por el italiano.

La persona no se hizo de esperar, Un joven rubio, que por cierto, aún no había notado a Ezio, se apoyó en una de las paredes, respirando con dificultad.

_ Oh bueno, esa escapada no fue para nada sospechosa. _ Exclamo para si el rubio con una leve mueca de consternación. _ Fui un tonto, debí quedarme para explicarles la situación. _ El rubio se apoyó en una pared cercana, se dejó caer con pesadez, apoyo su cabeza en el frio muro, Ezio noto que estaba reflexionando. Ezio frunció el ceño. ¿Leonardo?

Ezio recuerda a Leonardo en su mayoría por su increíble arte, no era raro, todo su arte estaba exhibido por todo el instituto. Luego, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, él y Leonardo habían compartido unas cuantas palabras antes, nada notable, pero en esos encuentros, Ezio determino que Leonardo era una buena persona-se le daba un bono por ser italiano-

Recordaba por sobre todo, la gran sonrisa avergonzada del rubio cuando Ezio no dejaba de lanzar elogios sobre su arte y su genio.

¿Qué habrá pasado para que el risueño rubio se escondiera en esta parte oculta del instituto?

Ezio se acercó con cuidado de no llamar la atención de joven rubio, no es que fuera necesario, Leonardo estaba ignorando el mundo entero, atrapado en sus pensamientos y oraciones confusas.

_ Soy un tonto, un idiota tonto, Malik y Shaun no dejaran pasar esto, ¿Por qué Federico tuvo que pasar en ese momento? Tonto, tonto Federico _ Leonardo agrego otras palabras, que Ezio no pudo entender correctamente. No obstante, Ezio arqueo las cejas intrigados, ¿Qué tenía que ver Federico con el estado de Leonardo? Conoce a Federico como si fuera la palma de su mano, Y Ezio mismo no puede encontrar justificación para la aptitud pedante de su hermano, pero en el fondo, Ezio sabía que su hermano era una buena persona, debajo de toda esa capa de condescendencia y arrogancia.

Ezio conocía a su hermano, y como lo hacía, se preguntaba « ¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora, Federico?» El italiano dejo sus pensamientos cuando Leonardo siguió murmurando.

_ Necesito calmarme, Shaun seguro estará molesto, pero lo olvidara cuando su mente se enfoque en el profesor Haytham… _ Ezio quería reírse con eso, Shaun era otro chico listo amigo de Leonardo, el único que se presentaba a insultar a Desmond cuando el americano era amado por todos por su aptitud optimista y su buena voluntad. Además de que Desmond tenía una rara obsesión con el pelirrojo. _ me preocupa Malik, Puede sospechar algo… pero Malik no es de lo que se entremeten en la vida de otros… Estará más preocupado por el asunto con Altaïr. _

Esta vez, Ezio se inclinó un poco hacia Leonardo interesado. ¿Malik y Altaïr? ¿Qué asunto seria ese? Altaïr es demasiado cerrado con su vida personal y social, diablos, Ezio podía apostar toda la fortuna de sus padres a que Altaïr no tenía nada como una vida social y privada, y estaba seguro de que ganaría esa apuesta. ¿Y Malik? ¿Hay alguien es esta escuela que pueda soportar el carácter de Malik sin temblar?... bueno, Altaïr podría, digo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio trataría de gritarle a Altaïr?...

Ezio amplio con fuerza los ojos. Incluso soltó un jadeo silencioso. _ ¡! _

« ¡Altaïr y Malik!... » Pensó con fuerza Ezio. « Nunca los abría asociado…» Fue impactante, sin embargo, Ezio trato de no dejar volar su imaginación más de lo necesario. No conoce para nada el contexto de todo, y no le están dando mucha información para imaginar cualquier cosa. Sin importar que la idea de Altaïr y Malik en el mismo plano fuera sorprendente por sí solo.

« ¡Espera un segundo! ¿¡Que rayos estoy haciendo escuchando los lamentos de un amigo como un entrometido sin oficio!? »

Ezio suspiro, un poco avergonzado de sí mismo por su conducta tan vergonzosa. Después de pensar en cómo hacerse notar sin que Leonardo pensara que lo había estado espiando-a pesar de que así era- Al final, sin tener idea, ira por la ruta fácil.

Un carraspeo fuerte que casi hace que le dé un ataque al corazón al italiano rubio. _ ¡Ezio! _ Jadeo sorprendido, casi golpeándose con la pared al tratar de retroceder por el susto, Ezio suelta unas risillas nerviosas. _ Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? _ Tartamudeo Leonardo. Ezio lo vio rápidamente atar cabos, observándolo cada vez más con una expresión de horror y vergüenza. Ezio de inmediato las manos, con una sonrisa inocente instalada en su cara.

_ Hola, Leo. Jajaja, te vi aquí sentado y solo me acerque, veo que otras estabas metido en tu mente, no me escuchaste venir. _Se explicó Ezio con facilidad, Leo parpadeo un par de veces, sonrojándose con fuerza ante la implicación de Ezio.

_ Oh… Lo siento, jeje. Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza. _ Se disculpó el rubio. _ Por cierto, ¿No deberías estar en clase, Ezio? No creo que saltándotelas mejores tus notas. _ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque internamente el pintor estaba muriendo y reviviendo cada minuto, por lo menos puede darse una palmadita en la espalda por mantener la compostura.

Ezio se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento al lado del pintor. _ No me sentí con ganas de entrar a ciencias… ¿Y tú, Leo? No es común que te saltes las clases, ¿no? _ Leonardo soltó un suspiro, su semblante regreso a la tristeza anterior.

_ No es buen momento ahora… _ Fue lo único que dijo Leo. Ezio frunció los labios.

_ ¿Pasa algo Leo? ¿Tienes algún problema? Tal vez pueda ayudarte. _ Ofreció Ezio con una sonrisa suave, tratando a alentar Leonardo a decir lo que le molestaba. Leo solo parecía encogerse, con una mirada de sufrimiento, que sinceramente, estaba haciendo estragos en el corazón de Ezio. _ Somos amigos, Leo. Si hay algo que te preocupa, quiero ayudarte a sentirte mejor. _ Ezio se acercó un poco al pintor, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, buscando transmitir su sinceridad. Leonardo no había esperado ese tipo de acercamiento tan íntimo por parte de Ezio. _ ¿Qué dices Leonardo? ¿Me dejas ayudarte? _

Leonardo se quedó quieto, paralizado con todas sus ideas revoloteando por su mente sin orden o cuidado. Su corazón latía con desenfreno, el nudo de su garganta era fuerte, pero fue ese sentimiento extraño de protección que Ezio proyectaba que le dio valentía a Leonardo.

El rubio sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa, sin vergüenza, ni pena para mancharla, sin nervios o timidez, esa sonrisa era sincera, brillante de felicidad. Y Ezio no pudo evitar pensar que no había pintura más bella que la imagen de este hermoso hombre frente a él.

_ Gracias Ezio. Gracias por estar aquí, escuchándome y confortándome. _ Leonardo no supo que lo impulso, tal vez la adrenalina que no sabía que estaba corriendo por sus venas fue la causante, pero el solo se inclinó, posando su frente en la frente de Ezio, como si fuera lo más natural a hacer. Los ojos de Ezio no dejaron los azules ojos de Leo. _ Ezio… Gracias. _

La sangre de Ezio hirvió… Y nadie puede culparle por lo que paso después, uno es un hombre, de carne, y por ende débil.

Bueno, nadie lo culparía si hubiera pasado algo. Ezio parpadeo desconcertado, no hace unos segundos, Leonardo estaba a apenas centímetros de su rostro, sus frentes se tocaban, ahora, Leonardo había retrocedido hasta su posición inicial. Leonardo no lo estaba mirando, pero no parecía contrariado como el propio Ezio, si su expresión de calma decía algo.

_ Venga Ezio. Las clases ya deben haber terminado, deberíamos poder buscar algo de comer antes de que empiece el segundo periodo. _ Dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa. Ezio solo asintió, sin saber que decir o como actual después de lo anterior.

_ Claro… _

Una cosa si era segura, Ezio había empezado a ver a Leonardo con una nueva luz.

Ezio olvido la razón por la que había venido a este lugar apartado, solo siguió la corriente, camino atrás de Leonardo, escuchándolo tararear un melodía pegadiza. Ciertamente este fue un desarrollo inesperado, pero a la vez, Ezio no puede más que alegrarse de esta sorpresa.

_ Solo espero que no me lleves a comer la pizza de la cafetería, podría llegar a odiarte si fuera así. _ Comento en broma Ezio, sacándole una carcajada a su acompañante. Ambos eran italianos, conocían el buen cocinar, y esa cosa que hacen llamar pizza era de todo menos pizza y ambos lo sabían.

_ No te preocupes, Ezio. Estoy seguro que hoy los emparedaros serán más de tu gusto. _

Chasquea la lengua incrédulo, nada de lo que venden en la cafetería es de mi gusto, digo, ¿Emparedaros de jamón? ¿Los estadunidenses no saben que una buena alimentación es sinónimo de una buena educación? Leonardo parece estar de acuerdo conmigo cuando hace una mueca de simpatía y compresión.

No olvidamos de todo mientras hablábamos entre nosotros. Ezio se maravilló con lo fácil que era hablar con el otro, siendo este un genio, si a veces se distraía en sus pensamientos, pero eso solo era un toque de lo que Leonardo como persona, y sinceramente, Ezio no podía encontrar en sí mismo disgusto por eso.

No obstante. La linda escena se vio interrumpía por gritos de asombro y cuchicheos. Vieron como una gran multitud se encontraba solo a unos metros de ellos. _ ¿Una pelea? _ Dijo Ezio, no sería extraño, a veces, uno que otro estudiante tenia demasiado encima y solo bastaba con un mal día para explotar, las peleas físicas no eran comunes, pero este tipo de casos si, peleas de amigos, flujos acalorados de insultos entre chicas.

Ezio giro a mirar a Leonardo, para decirle que fueran a otro lugar mientras pasaba el disturbio. Pero un grito lo hizo detenerse. _ ¡Federico está peleando con Al-Sayf!_

Leonardo se tensó visiblemente, abriendo los ojos como platos. _ Oh Dios Mio, no… _

Ezio frunció el ceño, y sin esperar una segunda reacción del pintor, salió disparado hacia la pequeña multitud, apartando con brusquedad los cuerpos de los estudiantes, Ezio llego a tiempo para ver como Federico le agarraba la camisa a Malik con una clara intensión de golpearlo.

_ ¡Eres un maldito! _ Grito Federico prácticamente escupiendo esas palabras en la cara de un indiferente Malik, Ezio parpadeo, nunca había visto a Federico tan iracundo, su hermano podría decir tanto como quisiera, pero él no era un luchador, ni uno que usara sus puños. Se podría decir lo mismo de Malik, pero Ezio no lo conocía lo suficiente para afirmar algo así, Ezio, se sintió un poco nervioso por lo que haría el sirio, esperaba que no tratara de pasar toda la discusión a una pelea física, Federico no le iría bien y Ezio se vería obligado a intervenir para ayudar a su hermano.

Sin importar que creyera que Federico tenía la culpa, ahora más por las cosas que había escuchado de Leonardo.

Para sorpresa de Ezio, Malik desvió los ojos de Federico para mirar directamente al otro italiano, Ezio no había esperado toda la calma analítica que había en esos pozos negros que tenía el sirio por ojos.

« ¿Qué vas hacer, Ezio?» Parecían que le preguntaba a pesar de sus labios estaban firmemente cerrados. El contacto no duro mucho, y estaba vez, no fue la por intervención de Ezio ni una respuesta de Malik.

Fue Leonardo quien interrumpió a Federico, demostrando una faceta que nadie había visto antes.

_ ¡Suéltalo en este instante! _ Grito Leonardo con una furia inusual, jalando con fuerza a Federico por su camisa, causando que este tropezara con sus propios pies, cayendo duramente a suelo. Ezio abrió la boca, anonadado.

Ezio giro a ver a Malik, esperando que este compartiera su sorpresa, pero este tenía una sonrisa, una que Ezio sabia por instinto que pertenecía a una persona que sabía que algo así iba a suceder.

_ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a uno de mis queridos amigos?! _ Leonardo se paró en toda su altura, mirando con molestia a Federico. _ ¡Tú problema era conmigo! ¡Eres una persona estúpida si crees que dejare que afectes negativamente a mis seres queridos! _ Leonardo pasó a ignorar a un consternado Federico para girar hacia su amigo.

_ ¿Estás bien, Malik? _ dijo con preocupación, mirando a Malik de todos los ángulos en busca de cualquier herida que pudiera haberle hecho Federico al sirio. _ No sabes cuánto lamento esto, realmente no quería que te metieras en estos problemas, lo siento tanto. _Malik se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de mierda, una que Leonardo conocía muy bien, el pintor retrocedió un paso, mirando con recelo. _... ¿Qué hiciste, Malik? _

Shaun que en todo momento no había hecho absolutamente nada más que ver con interés todo, le grito a Leonardo. _ ¡Leo cuidado! _ Shaun quería intervenir, pues Federico se había levantado, tan rojo como un tomate, para ir hacia Leonardo con el puño al aire, dispuesto a golpearlo en ira.

Malik no hizo ningún movimiento, seguía sonriendo como si todo le pareciera un chiste. Leonardo no tardó en darse cuenta el porqué.

Ezio había intervenido antes de que Federico hubiera podido siquiera tocar a Leonardo. Leo soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando se vio empujado por Ezio hacia tras, mientras este se posicionaba delante del pintor, en un claro gesto de protección.

El corazón de Leonardo dio un brinco preocupante ante eso.

_ Federico, basta. Retrocede. _Gruño Ezio aun con el puño de Federico en su mano, lo apretó con fuerza, sacándole una mueca a su hermano. _No lo volveré a repetir. _ Otro apretón mas fuerte fue una clara advertencia de lo que pasaría si Federico insistía en continuar.

Federico dio un respingo, asustado por la idea de una pelea física. Pero los susurros, las miradas burlonas y el obvio desdén que dirigían hacia él. Federico estaba bajo tanta presión, tanta emociones potentes que hacían estragos en su sentido común, que por una vez, no quería retroceder ante la amenaza de dolor físico.

_ ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? _ Mientras Federico se debatía, Desmond había hecho aparición, al lado de Shaun para leve consternación del pelirrojo. _ ¿Por fin Ezio va a golpear al molesto de Federico? _ Desmond miro a Leo, que estaba sonrojado como una quinceañera enamorada. _ Sip. Lo hará. _

Shaun rodo los ojos. _ Esto es por ti, idiota. Eres un chismoso. _

Desmond se encogió de hombros. _ Hombre, no podía quedarme callado cuando me dijiste esas cosas. _

_ ¡No te dije nada! _

Desmond negó varias veces. _ Tal vez no te das cuentas, pero no son tus palabras lo que las personas deben escuchar, sé que me dijiste algo, pero no tiene nada ver con la realidad ¿Verdad? _ La repentina muestra de seriedad tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo, y también provoco un pequeño salto en un órgano el cual su única función era bombear sangre.

Malik presencio eso con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Regresando con los hermanos.

_ Federico… _ Ezio lo empujo levemente hacia atrás. Y por un momento parecía que sus amenazas fueron escuchadas, la indecisión plago la cara de Federico, para dar paso a una resolución inesperada. Ezio apretó con fuerza la mandíbula cuando Federico se mantuvo firme.

_ ¿Quieres pelear por ese maldito hijo de puta, Ezio? Bien, Peleemos. _ No había miedos y no estaba retrocediendo como el normal Federico, sino fuera por la situación, Ezio se encontraría asombrado y orgullo de su hermano por su valentía. _ Peleare contigo, y luego me encargare de Leonardo, pero ahora, lo que más quiero, es borrar esa maldita sonrisa que tienes, Malik. _

Malik arqueo una ceja en su lugar. _ ¿Oh? ¿Estas tratando de insinuar que puedes ganar en una pelea a puños contra Ezio? _

Los susurros aumentaron en volumen como en intensidad. Pero la voz de Federico salió clara y fuerte. _ Si, luego seguirás tú. _

Malik tenía una respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero otra intervención le quito el habla.

_ ¿Estas peleando, Malik? _

Todo el pasillo cayó en un tenso silencio. Toda la resolución que había adquirido Federico se fue como agua por el drenaje, ahora parecía tan pálido como un fantasma.

Y como no, el chico malo número 1, el más popular, el más indiferente y el mejor deportista. La leyenda de medio oriente.

_ ¡Altaïr! _ Saludo con entusiasmo Ezio y Desmond para gran horror de Federico.

Altaïr los reconoció con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, paso indiferente por los estudiantes, que se apartaban de su camino con respeto. _ Tenemos una reunión de emergencia con el entrenador Bayek. _ Aviso a sus dos compañeros que asintieron. Una vez eso, Altaïr miro -o bueno, eso piensan los demás que hizo, es difícil saber con la capucha- a Malik.

_ ¿Qué está pasando? _ Pregunto, aunque sonaba más como una pregunta de cortesía. Leonardo, que salió de su ensoñación, vio una oportunidad.

_ Malik fue atacado por Federico, estaba bastante asustado. _ Dijo Leonardo sin una pizca de culpa cuando el rostro horrorizado de Malik lo miro, Desmond y Ezio levantaron una ceja ante eso. Federico mientras tanto, había aprovechado la distracción para caminar con cuidado hacia atrás. _ Pero ahora que llegaste, puedo ver que Malik se siente aliviado. _

Ezio retrocedió para susurrarle algo a Desmond. _ Si eso es alivio, no quiero verlo en un ataque de pánico. _

Desmond rio un poco ante eso. _ ¿Puedes decirme que pasa entre esos dos? _

Ezio lo pensó por unos momentos hasta llegar a una sólida conclusión. _ Ni idea. Solo sé que son el uno para el otro._ Respondió luego de pensar nuevamente en lo que había escuchado decir a Leonardo.

Altaïr inclino un poco la cabeza. _ Hmm. _ Tarareo. _ Ya veo, supongo que no me importa protegerte, Malik. _

Malik frunció el ceño. _ No necesito de tu protección. _ se cruzó de brazos, dándole una mirada aguda a Altaïr para pasar a Federico. _ Ey tú, ¿A dónde vas? ¿No que ibas a golpear a Ezio para venir por mí? ¿Se te cayeron tus recién encontradas bolas? _

Federico se tensó cuando la atención regreso a él nuevamente. _ ¡…! _La tensión que había disminuido regreso.

Y a pesar de sus propias palabras, Malik sabía que ahora era inútil continuar, se había perdido muchas emociones que habían sido la razón para que el plan saliera a la perfección. Bueno, al menos Federico se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer algo, claro, eso si Malik decide querer dejarlo en paz.

_ Malik… _ Hablo Leonardo. _ Es suficiente, Federico parece haber entendido tu punto. _ Federico no dijo nada, pero no había necesidad, Ezio también intervino.

_ No sé qué paso, pero ten por seguro que hablare con mi hermano en casa. _ Le aseguro Ezio.

Malik inclino un poco la cabeza, pero termino asintiendo. _ Bien, Espero que estés contento Federico, Las personas que estaban a punto de humillarte son las que están intercediendo por ti, ten presente este acto de misericordia, porque no doy segundas oportunidades. _ Malik entrecerró los ojos con desdén. _ Ahora piérdete. _ Y Federico no perdió tiempo.

Malik chasqueo la lengua. _ Bueno, esto no termino como quería, pero sí hizo gran parte del trabajo. _

La multitud se dispersó cuando Federico escapo. Quedando solo Malik y los demás.

_ Tú planeaste todo este escenario, ¿verdad? _ Leonardo hablo, encarando a Malik. _ Dios, Malik, ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¡Pudiste haberte metido en graves problemas! _

Ezio inclino la cabeza como cachorro confundido al igual que Desmond. _ ¿Lo planeo? _

Shaun desvió la mirada cuando Desmond se giró a verlo en busca de respuesta. _ Diablo, ¿Ustedes planearon todo esto? _

Malik resoplo. _ No se dé qué hablas, porque mejor no me dices algo interesante, ¿Qué hacías con Ezio? No recordaba que fueran tan íntimos. _ Ezio y Leo dieron un respingo, sonrojados. Shaun vio su oportunidad para burlase un poco.

_ Oh si, esa escena cuando Ezio te defendió y te cubrió, fue bastante romántico. _ Shaun alarga la última palabra, dejando ver su burla.

Desmond arqueo una ceja, y casualmente, paso un brazo por los hombros de Shaun, Leonardo y Malik se activaron rápidamente cuando notaron el sonrojo de Shaun. Malik especialmente. _ Veo que Leonardo no es el único que tuvo un acercamiento, ¿esta cupido respondiendo a antiguas suplicas? _

Ante esas palabras, Desmond arqueo una ceja, interesado. _ ¿Suplicas? _ Malik asintió.

_ Suplicas. _

Shaun se erizo ante la mirada que Desmond le daba. _ ¡Silencio Malik, no quiero escucha nada de alguien que ni siquiera pueda evitar quedar en blanco cuando habla con tu querido Altaïr! _

Otra vez silencio. Esta vez, Shaun tiene la vergüenza suficiente para darle una mirada de disculpa a Malik, claro, ante de huir. _ bueno, como esto ya termino, creo que es hora de partir. _ Shaun agarro con fuerza la mano de Desmond, y salió huyendo de ahí. Leonardo entendiendo lo que podía significar el silencio de Malik, agarro a Ezio.

_ Nos vemos, tenemos clases. _ Ezio protesto, pero una mirada al semblante de Leonardo le dijo que era mejor guardar silencio y seguir la corriente.

Así fue como que quedo Malik…solo con Altaïr.

Malik apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, pero sin más, lo dejo, toda tensión, preocupación o angustia. Solo soltó una pequeña carcajada hasta convertirse en una risa completa. Altaïr resoplo, pero se acercó para pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Malik.

_ ¿Tuviste que hacer todo ese teatro solo para llegar a esto? _ Se quejó Altaïr como el mocoso quejica que es. _ Tanto tiempo y tus amigos un no saben que has sido mi novio desde que éramos niños. _

Malik dejo de reír para dejarse acariciar por Altaïr. _ Esos tontos, deberían saber que confesarse es para idiotas. _

Altaïr rueda los ojos. _ Dices esos, pero no dudadas en hacer todo esto para ayudarlos, incluso me pediste que me mantuviera alejado de ti… _ Esto último no había sido agradable para el de ojos ámbar. _ No sabes cuánto tuve que aguantar querer estar a tu lado y no poder… _

_ Pero ya termino, esos pares de imbéciles por fin darán su movimiento, me encargue de Federico y ahora tienes una excusa perfecta para estar a mi lado, Todos ganamos. _

_ Eres un sádico Malik. _ Dijo. Malik no lo dejo continuar, dándole un beso, uno que decía cuanto había extrañado la presencia de Altaïr. _ Malik… _ suspiro con anhelo, queriendo más, pero sabiendo que la escuela no era un lugar apropiado para saciar sus instintos.

_ En casa, habibi, en casa… _ Susurro Malik con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fin.


End file.
